camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Persephone's Cabin
Persephone's Cabin Messages from the Counsellor Cabin Description The cabin looks like a big wooden house, with the wood painted white and plants coverering the roof. The inside is beautifully decorated with rose vines covering the wall, polished wooden floor, and heavy smell of roses. The beds are quite typical with deep green and red sheets. But the headboards, are made of plants. There are flower beds in the end of every bed for campers to sit on. In the center of the cabin, there's an evergreen rose bush, shaped like a rose, as the center point. On the other side of the cabin, there's a nature themed roofless bathroom with a stone floor, and a jacuzzi in the center. There are few plants hanging from the ceiling, making a sort of canopy for the Jacuzzi; covering it from sunlight as the bathroom has no roof. Residents Counsellor # Laureline Floraison Lieutenant Counsellor # Jasmine Jarvis Members # AJ Patterson # Cameron Welles # Savannah Castella # Paloma Fleur # Liberty Green # Mia Greene # Antonio Jeffries # Cayla Jeneva # Kaylee Flemming # Jaime Le'Blanc # Mathai Garcia # Jessica Mossillia # Helen O'Neil # Eva Organici # Briallen Prichard # Rex Gadway # Rue Heart # Russell Tillman Campers not year round # Émile Fontaine Inactive # Adoption # Morrigan Siobhan London Wolfe (see Jenna Fraen) Ghost # Isolde Tudor Former Members # Axel Lexa (Left Camp) # Bluebelle Lakeland (Flower Nymph) # Angelique Buchannon (Dead) # Cheyanne Rosenbloom (Ghost/Left) # Roze (Broken Covenant) # Lilli Washington (Broken Covenant) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Persephone have the ability to shoot multiple rose thorns out from their hands which can inflict pain on their opponents and distract them. Defensive # Children of Persephone can turn inanimate objects into a flowers for a short time, this can be used for a multitude of purposes. The larger the object the more draining it is. # Children of Persephone have the ability to create a massive wall of flowers, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. Passive # (Spring/Summer Only) They are able to communicate with animals. (Fall/Winter Only) They can communicate with the dead. # Children of Persephone have the innate ability to talk flowers to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. # Can create flowers from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the flower the more drain on the user. Supplementary # In the spring/summer months they can create travel roses, in the fall/winter months they can shadow travel. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Persephone, can summon ivy in order to bind others within their embrace for a short time. Traits # Children of Persephone retain a youthful appearance for longer than most. # Children of Persephone are generally happier in the spring and summer months, and more solemn/melancholy in the fall and winter months. Treaties with cabins Demeter's Cabin * Mutual Defence Pact * Helping with Cabin Inspection * Allied in Quests Hades' Cabin * Mutual Defence Pact * Allied in Quests * Camp Duties Shared Hebe's Cabin * Mutual Defence Pact * Allied in Quests Apollo's Cabin * Mutual Defence Pact * Allied in Quests Ariadne's Cabin * Mutual Defence Pact * Allied in Quests Hephaestus' Cabin * They will remodel our cabin * We will supply them with Stygian Iron (in Fall/Winter) Aphrodite's Cabin * Mutual Defence Pact * Allied in Quest * They will give us some make ups * We will provide fresh flowers Category:Cabins Category:Children of Persephone